тεяяiblε тнiиgs
by Azur Hartzler
Summary: "By the time I was your age I've give anything to fall in love truly was all I could think. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams. The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen." UA. One-Shot. Song-Fic.


**N**o**t**a**s** **d**e** l**a** a**u**t**o**r**a**: **¡Hola! ¿Qué onda? Pues ahora me gusta mucho una banda que se llama Mayday Parade, hasta ahora tengo pegada como cuatro canciones xD ésta es una de ellas. Busqué la letra y al leerla me pareció perfecta para plasmarla en un fic, espero que me les guste la idea como me gustó a mí. Aclararé algunas cosas al final de cap, por si acaso no entienden y cosas que tampoco puse. Ojalá y sea de su agrado!

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mi pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**: Muertes, palabras inapropiadas, OoC, UA.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Terrible Things***

* * *

— ¡Papá! ¿Cómo eras de pequeño? — Un pequeño niño, quizás de siete u ocho años, se acerca rápidamente corriendo con pasos chiquitos a su papá. Con una brillante sonrisa adornando su rostro y con el cabello un tanto mojado, debido al sudor provocado por haber salido a jugar con sus primos.

— ¿Hm? ¿Yo de pequeño? — Butch levanta la vista extrañado, tomando un sorbo de café caliente sin quitarle la mirada a su hijo de encima, viendo como este asiente enérgicamente aún sonriendo. — ¿Y a qué se debe ésta pregunta?

—Es que muchos niños en mi salón empezaron a hablar de cuando sus papás eran jóvenes y yo casi no pude decir nada porque tú nunca me hablas de cuando lo eras. ¡Y mañana quiero callarlos a todos porque de seguro que eras genial! Y pues… por eso. — Mira hacía ambos lados con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, apenado. Butch le lanza una media sonrisa, relajado. Y tomándolo por las axilas, lo alza y lo sienta sobre su pierna derecha, acariciándole el cabello. Luego puso los dedos en su mentón bien definido, poniendo una cara lo bastante pensativa para que su hijo lo notase. El pequeño deja soltar una carcajada.

—Eh… ¿Pero, qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé, ¿Tuviste muchas novias?

— ¿Novias? — Ríe — Pues, sí, algunas. Una que otra chica.

— ¿Y le gustabas a muchas chicas?

—Jo, claro. Yo era el más amado por las chicas de mi época, incluso más que tus tíos. — Le dijo, giñándole el ojo burlón. — Pero cuando conocí a tu mamá eso de ser, mm, cómo decirte… mujeriegodejó de gustarme.

— ¿Qué es ser _mujariego_?

—Mujeriego, Brian.

—Eso, eso. ¿Qué es?

—Así se le dicen a los hombres que les gusta estar siempre con muchas mujeres a la vez, espero que tú no seas uno de ellos cuando crezcas, eh.

—No, no. ¡Yo seré como tú papá! — Butch ríe con el comentario animado de su hijo, el cual es muy irónico puesto a que él era la definición exacta de la palabra "mujeriego".

—Sí, claro…

—Y hablando de mamá… ¿Me contarías algo de ella?

La sonrisa de Butch detiene su aumento, y a cada segundo que pasa su risa se va desvaneciendo, apagándose. Sus ojos miran al piso, y con una vista perdida lo sigue observando. Brian intenta encontrarle la mirada, viendo como en su boca se forma una risa, una media sonrisa. Que si llegas a verla podrías llegar a sentir su melancolía, su tristeza combinada con alegría. Butch le mira, y nota como su hijo tensó su rostro al verlo, puesto que nunca le había visto así.

—Tu mamá… — Deja escapar una risa y eleva su mirada, como si contemplara un hermoso y amplio dibujo hecho en el techo. — Te aseguro que la habrías amado, Brian. No había nadie como ella.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo era, papá? — el niño se levanta y camina a la otra silla que estaba frente de la mesa. Apoyando sus codos en ésta y viéndole con ánimo.

—Pues… — comienza a hablar Butch, sobándose el cuello con la mirada perdida — era única. Y tú tienes su mismo temperamento, sabes.

— ¿Lo tengo?

—Sí, es una desgracia…

— ¡Papá!

—Jajaja, sólo bromeo. Pero sí, te pareces mucho a ella. Con el tiempo lograrás ver cuánto. La conocí cuando tenía 16, mientras ella apenas había cumplido los 15. No malinterpretes nada, pero al principio era una chiquilla insoportable. — Dijo mientras sonreía, y al ver la expresión que su hijo acababa de mandarle rió de nuevo. — Sí… no nos llevábamos muy bien. Aprovechábamos cada oportunidad para pelear, y a decir verdad; me encantaba hacerla enojar. Era tan… no sé, ¿Especial? Si estuviera aquí el primer consejo que te habría dado habría sido que nunca la hubieras hecho enojar, al menos no como yo lo hacía. Uff, la hubieras visto. Pero aparte de eso, era muy amable. Aunque siempre mantuviera esa actitud de "los odio a todos, no me importa nada". Cuando te sentías mal, ella era la mejor en hacerte sentir bien, y nunca te fallaba. Siempre estaba cuando la necesitabas, y te apoyaba a pesar de todo. A pesar de quién fueras, de cómo fueras. Era genial…

— ¿Y si al principio se odiaban cómo terminaron casándose? ¿Los que se casan se odian?!

—No, Brian, uh… como tú dices, al principio no nos llevábamos bien. Al pasar el tiempo eso fue cambiando, fuimos madurando y terminamos siendo pareja. Hm… me enamoré mucho de tu mamá, fue la mujer de mis sueños. ¿Suena cursi, no? — Brian negó — Bueno… la más hermosa mujer que yo haya visto nunca.

* * *

—Idiota, ¿Puedo decirte algo? — Los ojos verdes esmeraldas se encontraron con los de él, exactamente iguales, esbozando una sonrisa grande, dijo — Eres demasiado obvio.

— ¿Obvio, yo?

—Ajá. Obvio. — Alzó una ceja y observándola retadoramente, sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices, verdecita?

—Que no me llames así, imbécil. Lo digo porque sé cuando te gusta una chica, la miras así… todo embobado con cara de pedorro. — Le dijo mientras reía escandalosamente.

—Yo no veo a nadie así, déjate de cosas.

— ¿Crees que yo no me doy cuenta de cuándo me miras, Butch?

Butch volteó a verla, viendo como se sentaba sobre el mesón de la cocina, metiéndose el dedo a la boca y aún viéndolo divertida.

—Estoy comenzando a creer por esa forma que me miras que te estás enamorado de mí Butch… — Sin tomarle mucha importancia a sus palabras, tomó otra fresa del envase a su lado y se la metió a la boca.

—Y si fuera así, ¿qué? — Dijo. Sin esperárselo, Kaoru giró su vista hacía él, aún con el dedo en la boca.

—See, claro. — Iba a tomar otro aperitivo cuando Butch rápidamente tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó apasionadamente. No supo cómo reaccionar, no supo qué hacer, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Él posicionó las piernas de ella en su cintura y enredó sus brazos en la de ella. Kaoru entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de Butch, profundizando más el beso.

Ese, inolvidable y único momento sería uno de los recuerdos que ninguno de los dos olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

* * *

—¿… Y eran muy felices juntos?

—Pues yo nunca lo he sido más. No te preocupes, te aseguro que ella pensaba igual que yo.

— ¿Y qué hacían? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo se la pasaban juntos?

—Pues la mayoría del tiempo yo me la pasaba con ella, y ya sabes… cosas de adolescentes. — Dijo divertido.

— ¿A mí me pasará lo mismo?! — Preguntó acercándose más hacía la mesa, volviendo a sonreír.

—Tal vez sí.

—Bueno… sigue contando.

—Eh… bueno, pues… los dos éramos muy jóvenes, muy jóvenes para darnos cuenta de las cosas, y muy tontos para que nos importase lo demás. No creo que haya sido una historia típica de amor, y menos hablando por ella… era tan diferente a las demás…

— ¿Y eso es malo? — opinó curiosamente.

— ¡No, no! Era diferente en un buen sentido, en un muy buen sentido. — Él asintió rápidamente, y callado siguió esperando a que prosiguiera. — Y bueno, quizás dos años más tarde de conocernos le pedí que se casara conmigo.

—Eeeeeeh, papá que eso sí quiero oírlo…

—Sí serás…

—Habla, habla.

* * *

—Mierda…

—Te llevo ganando cinco veces, Butch, y decías que eras bueno jugando…

— ¡Fue suerte! Es tu día y eso es todo.

—Nunca he perdido desde que nos conocemos, ¡Admítelo!

— ¿Admitir qué, eh? ¿Qué soy mejor que tú en todo pero buscas cualquier pretexto para querer llevarme ventaja?

— ¡Ay sí serás de idiota! ¡Nunca dije eso!

—Lo insinuaste.

—Eso quizás sí. — aceptó mandándole una fugaz mirada a la pantalla del televisor, sonriendo.

—Eres una…

— ¿Qué, uh, soy qué Butchy? — Mirándolo lo retó a pronunciar el insulto que tenía pensado decir él. Unos veinte centímetros lo separaba uno del otro, y debido a la altura de él, la pelinegra tenía que levantar la cabeza un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Butch permaneció serio, pero al bajar la mirada y encontrarse con que la chica traía puesto el anillo que le había dado hace dos días, sonrió, y tomó su mano. Cualquiera aparte que hubiera visto su sonrisa, y en la forma en que alzó su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella aún con su brazo elevado, mientras observaba el pequeño diamante que adornaba la delicada y fina mano de la joven, diría que estaba completa, profunda y estúpidamente enamorado.

—Eres mi futura esposa, eso es lo que eres. — Kaoru quedó sin palabras, lo que más esperaba era cualquier insulto inmaduro el cual ella tendría que responder para así iniciar otra de las miles peleas que tenían ambos siempre. Pero en cambio, dedicó a verle los ojos, y a darse cuenta de que él también la miraba, y que lentamente atrayéndola a su cuerpo empujándola por la mano, la besaría como quizás nunca lo había hecho antes.

* * *

—Oh por Dios, ¿Desde cuándo a las chicas les gusta los video-juegos?

—Te dije que ella era diferente, Brian.

—Oh, bueno, sí…

—Fue perfecto mientras duró. Pero bueno… ya sabes… la vida, puede llegar a hacer cosas feas.

— ¿Cómo así papá?

—Algún día te darás cuenta y aprenderás. Espero, y rezo porque Dios te lo vaya a demostrar de una forma diferente, eh…

—No entiendo…

—Mira hijo, cuando yo era joven, veía la vida como algo cotidiano… y quizás también la veía como algo largo y lento. Pero me di cuenta, mucho tiempo después, más tarde que temprano, que la vida en realidad es muy corta. Y pasa muy rápido, no te das cuenta pero pasa más rápido de lo que uno quisiera. Y así pasó con tu madre, se fue cuando nadie lo esperaba. Cuando ninguno estaba listo para decir adiós. — Bajó su rostro, y con su mano derecha se tapó la cara, no permitiría que su hijo lo viera ponerse así.

—Ah… ¿Por qué papá?

— ¿Uh?... ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué se fue?

Butch le vio. Brian, su hijo, el de él y el de ella. Era tan joven y a la vez parecía tan grande. Lo que la gente no sabe, y quizás nunca sepa, es que el color de ojos de Kaoru no eran tan iguales a los de Butch; eran más claros, mucho más claros. Brillaban. Brian los sacó idénticos a los de ella, y cuando Butch se dedicaba a verlo, y él le otorgaba una mirada, podía darse cuenta y afirmar ese hecho. Su cabello era despeinado, y por más que tratarás de aplanarlo tus intentos fallarían de igual modo. Negro, de un negro azabache. Lucía tan parecido a su madre… que para nuestro Butch era una tortura y un placer ver a Brian.

—Era tiempo de irse. Como algún día me pasará a mí, y a ti también. Es algo cruel que tuvieras que darte cuenta de estas cosas tan joven, Brian, pero ahora puedes darte cuenta de que la vida puede hacer cosas terribles, como también muy buenas.

* * *

Lágrimas.

Lo único capaz de ver eran el montón de lágrimas que poco a poco iban acomodándose en sus ojos.

Todo lucía tan borroso, que ni siquiera pudo notar que ella también lloraba, menos o más que él, nadie sabe. Pero lo hacía.

—Pero… ¿¡Qué!?

—Butch, yo…

— ¡Semanas! ¿Semanas? C-cómo… ¿Cómo puede ser? No, pero… pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— ¡Quise hacerlo pero no pude! No pude Butch, no pude… era, era tan difícil para mí decírtelo… además… el doctor había dicho que había desaparecido, que tuviera cuidado pero que ya las posibilidades de que continuara eran mínimas… por… por eso preferí no asustarte si no debía, y no te dije nada…

— ¡Sí, pero sí debo asustarme! ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho, Kaoru! — Ella bajó la cabeza, su corto cabello negro le ocultaba el rostro, en el cual la tristeza reinaba. No había manera de contener las lágrimas, no había más nada qué hacer.

El respiró profundo, y agachándose un poco, llegó a la altura de la chica. La cual permanecía en una silla.

Deslizó sus dedos por sus mejillas, y arrastró los mechones de pelo hacía detrás de sus orejas. Bajó su mano y levantó su barbilla provocando que lo mirase.

—No pasa nada. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, ¿Lo sabes?

Esperó a que la chica asintiera, y al ésta hacerlo, sonrió para tranquilizarla. No teniendo éxito, tomándola de ambas manos delicadamente, se levantó él y la levantó a ella. Le dio un abrazo, el cual fue bastante correspondido por ella; todos los miedos de ambos redujeron al saber que se tenían uno al otro. Y que nada ni nadie iban a poder separarlos.

Incluso la muerte.

—Perdóname… debí decírtelo…

—Te dije que ya no pasa nada, todo está y estará bien, ¿sí? — Colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Kaoru, pegando ambas frentes. —Te amo, y sólo eso importa.

Volvió a abrazarla, ésta vez rodeando su cintura con más apego, como queriendo evitar que se la llevasen, acariciando su hombro con la nariz, cerrando los ojos. No se imaginaba una vida sin ella, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Al abrirlos, vio a su hermano mayor. Observándole serio y regalándole una de aquellas sonrisas nunca vistas, una que decía claramente: "Buena suerte."

Articuló los labios diciéndole algo, y Butch entendió a la perfección lo que intentó decirle.

"Cuídala mientras esté."

* * *

Brian empezó a llorar, e inmediatamente Butch corrió a acercársele.

—No, no, Brian… no llores…

—La extraño mucho papá… aunque casi no la recuerde, siento como si…

—Como si una parte de ti hubiera sido arrebatada.

Una tercera voz se escuchó en la cocina, y Butch al levantar su mirada pudo ver a Brick relajado apoyado en la pared.

—Creo que sí… — dijo débilmente el niño.

La cara de Butch era clara. "No debí hablarle tanto de Kaoru".

Brick lo captó y le asintió a su hermano menor, arrodillándose le dijo en voz baja al niño.

—Todos la extrañamos, y es normal que lo hagas. No te sientas mal por ello, ahora; ¿qué tal si vas a jugar con tus primos?

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, Brian sonrió, y se alejó de ambos jóvenes corriendo alegremente.

Antes de irse, girándose y viendo a su papá, gritó:

— ¡Cuando sea grande seré así como tú, papá, y tendré a una Kaoru de novia también! Ah, y ligaré bastante igual. — Dicho de esto, se marchó.

Butch escuchó a su hermano reírse como loco, "Ah, y ligaré bastante igual." Repitió divertido.

— ¿Qué eh, teniendo a un padre genial no va a querer igualarlo?

—Ah no, claro. Discúlpeme señor ligador, pero yo era mejor que usted.

—Ya quisieras haber sido mejor que yo, hasta a tu hija le gusto.

El pelirrojo dejó de reírse y viéndole fijamente pronuncio un "¿Qué?"

—Como has oído.

—Cállate Butch.

—Cómo sea…

Butch le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su hermano y le dio a entender que siguieran al pequeño Brian y fueran con los demás. Al salir por la puerta de la cocina, oyó como su el mayor tarareaba una canción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Now son, I'm only telling you this because__  
__Life, can do terrible things."_

(No hace falta mencionar que lo cantaba horrible, eh.)

* * *

**A**c**l**a**r**a**c**i**o**n**e**s**:**

-Como dijo Butch, él y Kaoru se conocieron cuando él tenía dieciséis, y Kaoru quince. Cuando Butch cumplió los dieciocho y ella tenía diecisiete, le propuso matrimonio. Me imagino que habrán tenido a Brian cuando Kaoru tenía diecinueve.

-Cuando Brian tenía unos cinco, o seis años, Kaoru le contó a Butch sobre su enfermedad. Como dice la canción: _"Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?__It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks__." _ Por eso es que él comienza a gritar "¿Semanas?" Nunca pensé en qué enfermedad podría ser, pero quizás una leucemia o un cáncer terminal.

-En la actualidad de la historia, Butch tiene como veintisiete o veintiocho años. Ya que él le llevaba a Kaoru un año, y cuando nació Brian Kaoru tenía diecinueve, eso quiere decir que él tenía veinte. Brian tiene siete u ocho, así que por ahí es la edad de Butch.

-Y ésta no es una aclaración, pero puedo admitir que utilicé mucho OoC en el caso de Butch, o no tanto. Pero sí un poco. Puse muchas cosas que él decía, por decir así… No muy Butch. Pero quería seguir el transcurso de la canción, y el cantante dice eso y pues no quería cambiarlo xD Disculpas si eso les molesta, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Y creo que eso es todo… si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarla en un review. :3

Ahora, sí: **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


End file.
